Friends Forever
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: What if Jan and Kyle met when they were kids? A sorta AU fic I came up with when Padme needs to get
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lucas owns Jedi Knight, not me.

A/N: I was thinking about how Padme could have gotten to Alderaan when this idea came to me. I thought it was cute so I posted it. My sister wants me to do a sequal so if you want me to do one tell me.

**

* * *

**

**Friends Forever**

Little Jan Ors peeked out of the cockpit on the _Peace Maker_. Her father, Derek, looked at his daughter's curiosity with a smile.

"So did you enjoy Coruscant?" He asked.

"Oh yes daddy!" the little girl piped up, "They're so many buildings and people, I ran out of fingers to count them on!"

He laughed at her comment, "They are millions and millions of people living here, Jan."

"Millions?!"

"Yes honey, millions."

"Wow!" She cried with delight.

Derek could see a Twi'leck man carrying a large crate.

"That must be Olafa with the supplies," He said, "You stay here, Jan, and don't mess with anything till I get back."

"Okay daddy."

Derek walked off the ship, and took the supplies from Olafa.

"Sir is there anything else you require."

"No," Derek said, "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome sir."

Olafa walked back towards the building without a second glance.

Derek went over the supplies; then moved to put them in the cargo hold. Suddenly a woman came rushing up to him.

"You're from Alderaan aren't you?" She panted.

"Uh, yes ma'am," Derek said, "How can I help?"

"I need passage to there."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't charter for anyone."

"Please sir, it's a matter of urgency," The woman pleaded.

Derek took a hard look at the woman. She was young with brown hair falling out of a fancy head piece. She had a long gown the tried to hide a bulging stomach.

"Ma'am, are you expecting a child?"

The woman smiled a little, "two in fact, I need to get to Alderaan for protection."

"Is your husband there?" Derek asked.

"No, you don't understand," She said, "I need to protect my children; they are the only hope to save the galaxy."

Derek frowned a little, "Who are you?"

"Padme Amidala," She said.

"_Senator _Amidala," Derek said shocked.

"Please sir, you have to get me to Alderaan," Padme begged, "I will explain more along the way."

"Alright, my lady, I'll get you there," Derek said closing the cargo hold.

He gently helped Padme aboard. He found her comfortable seat to sit on. She gently placed her hands on her round belly, as if to protect the children she carried.

"Hiya!" a chipper little voice startled the woman.

Padme smiled when she saw the little blue eyed girl next to her, "Hello there."

"I'm Jan," She said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Padme."

"That's a nice name," Jan said, "Are you coming home with us?"

"Yes I am going to Alderaan."

"Where are you from?"

"You are curious little girl, now aren't you." Padme said.

"My mommy says I shouldn't ask so many questions," Jan said, "but I like to know about everything and how else am I gonna learn about everything?"

"I don't know," Padme said, "to answer your question, I'm from Naboo."

"Daddy showed me pictures of Naboo once," the little girl said, "It's so beautiful."

"Yes it is," Padme said with a hint of homesickness in her voice.

Derek came out of the cockpit and saw Jan and Padme together.

"I see you met my daughter."

"Oh yes, she is a dear little girl."

Jan smiled, "Did you hear that, daddy? I'm a dear little girl!"

The two adults laughed at the child's happy little cry.

Derek went serious then, "Jan do you think you could go back to the cockpit, I need to talk with Miss Amidala."

"Can I fly the ship?"

"No, Jan, not till you're older."

Jan pouted, but obeyed her father.

"I see why you were reluctant to let me aboard now," Padme said.

"What happened, my lady?" Derek asked, "Why do you seek refuge on Alderaan?"

Padme took a deep breath, "Chancellor Palpatine has taken over the Republic," She explained, "Senator Organa is a friend of mine, he will protect me."

"Why does the Chancellor want you?"

"He is the Emperor now," Padme said with disgust, "And he doesn't want me, he wants my children."

"You said they were the only hope," Derek said, "Why?"

"They are his greatest threat," Padme said, "That is all I can say."

"I'll get you to Alderaan, ma'am," Derek said.

"Thank you, Senator Organa will pay you handsomely."

"I don't want any money," Derek said, "I don't need anything. I'm just glad I can help the Republic one last time."

Padme smiled, "You are an honorable man sir."

"Please its Derek, Derek Ors."

"I'm Padme, please call me by name. I'm no longer a Senator, or of any importance."

"Yes ma'am," Derek said, "You are."

* * *

The next day, Jan was trying to fix some breakfast. It was only some rations; her father wouldn't let her cook anything hot. Padme came from the room Derek had let her sleep in.

"I'm making breakfast," Jan said, "you want some?"

Padme smiled, "sure."

She sat down, and took one of the cereal bars.

"Who's Anakin?" Jan asked.

Padme nearly spat out her food, "What?"

"You were crying about someone named Anakin last night."

"Oh," Padme said, "Anakin was my husband. He died in the war."

"You mean the Clone Wars?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Jan said in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

Padme gave her a sad little smile, "That's okay Jan."

"Daddy is in the cockpit. He says we have to land somewhere."

"Is something wrong with the ship?"

"He said something was leaking, we have to stop for repairs."

Padme got up from the table, and walked into the cockpit.

"Is something wrong with the ship?" She asked again.

"Hyperdrive is leaking," He explained, "We have to stop on Sulon for repairs."

Padme saw the warm hue of the moon before them. A large city was on radar.

"Don't land near the city," She said, "Palpatine has people looking for me."

"Alright," Derek said, "there's a farm over there it looks like. I'll land there and see if they will help us."

* * *

Morgan Katarn saw the ship landing near the edge of his farm. He recognized the craft as an Alderaanian ship; what was it doing here on Sulon? Morgan saw his son, Kyle, playing with his toy battle ships and soldiers. He hadn't even noticed the ship landing near by. Morgan went over to investigate the imposter. He was completely unarmed, however, so if they were thieves he was completely helpless.

"Dad!" Kyle came running to his father.

"Get back son!" He ordered, making the boy stop where he was.

The ramp opened from the ship, and a young man stepped off.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Derek Ors. I don't mean to bother you, but my ship needs repairs and I was hoping for your help."

Morgan frowned, "If you are in need of repairs you should fly into the city."

"I can't do that sir," Derek explained.

"And why can't you?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you."

"Then I'm afraid I can't help you," Morgan said turning away.

Derek could see the young boy looking at the man in front of him, "Is that your son sir?"

Morgan turned around.

"Sir, I have a daughter his age aboard," Derek explained, "I wouldn't have landed here if it wasn't dangerous for her in the cities."

Morgan looked at the man sincerely. Something inside told him to trust him, even if he barely knew the man.

"I'm Morgan Katarn," he said, "That's my son Kyle."

"Please, help me Morgan," Derek begged.

Morgan nodded, "What's the problem with your ship?"

"The Hyperdrive is leaking," He explained, "Do you have the tools to repair it?"

"Yes," Morgan replied, "It may take awhile though."

"That is alright."

"Is your daughter the only passenger aboard?"

"No sir," Derek said, "a young woman is traveling with us."

"She's not your wife?"

"No sir, she asked for my help to get to Alderaan."

"Oh," Morgan said, "I have enough room in my house for you. You may stay with us until your ship is repaired."

Derek smiled, "Thank you sir."

"Kyle," Morgan called for his son.

Kyle came running to his father, "Yes dad?"

"Kyle, meet Derek Ors."

Derek smiled at the boy, "a pleasure to meet you son."

"Daddy," Jan called from the top of the ramp, "Can I get off the ship now."

Kyle looked up at her, "Who's that?"

Derek looked at his daughter, "Yes honey, you can leave now."

Jan walked off the ramp, looking curiously at Kyle, "Who's he?"

"Mr. Katarn, Kyle, this is my daughter Jan," Derek said.

Kyle stuck out his hand to the girl, "Hi."

"Hi," Jan said shaking his hand giggling a little.

She looked at the toy ship he carried in his other hand, "You have a Calamarian Tanker, Cool!"

Kyle looked at the toy; then at the girl, "How'd you know what it was?"

"Daddy gave me whole book on ships and battle cruisers," She explained, "One day I'm going to be a pilot. The best pilot in the world!"

The boy frowned, "You can't be a pilot, you're a girl."

"I can too! Daddy is going to teach me."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

Derek looked at Morgan, "They seem to be getting along well."

Morgan laughed while the children continued to battle.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

Padme stepped onto the landing ramp, "What is the matter?"

"Padme this is Morgan Katarn and his son Kyle," Derek introduced, "He has offered to his home to us while we repair the ship."

Padme smiled at the farmer, "I thank you for your kindness."

"It is nothing my lady," Morgan said, "Kyle!" He barked at his son, "Stop arguing with Jan and bring her and Padme here to the house."

"Yes dad," Kyle said, "Lousy good for nothing girl," he grumbled to himself.

"Bantha bred smelly old boy," Jan muttered.

Padme laughed at the two children. She knew eventually they would become the best of friends.

* * *

Dinner at the Katarn household was more rowdy due to the fact Jan and Kyle enjoyed flinging insults at each other like missiles. Both children might have resulted to throwing food had their fathers not have interfered and told them to be silent. Padme would look at her large stomach and wonder if her children would be this loud.

After supper, Kyle went back into his room to play around with his soldiers. He likes to act out battle scenes and save the galaxy all in one game. He was in the middle of fighting a dozen Mandalorian assassins when he saw that dumb girl, Jan, standing in his doorway.

"Get out of here!" He shouted.

"No," She shot back.

"Fine," he said stubbornly and went back to his game.

Jan looked at the room with curiosity. A lot of war toys and models of battle ships lay around the room. A couple of star maps and pictures of different planets decked the walls. Jan looked at the toys with envy, "all mommy lets me pay with are dolls," she said aloud.

"Dolls are stupid," Kyle commented.

"Yeah," Jan agreed.

"Yeah."

Kyle looked at the girl now for the first time. She had brown hair that was pulled back from her face in a ponytail. She had deep blue eyes; that stared at him curiously. Her knees were scabbed which suggested that she liked rough games. All in all she wasn't like any girl he had ever seen.

"I've got a Gammorean foot soldier, wanna see?"

Her blue eyes lit up, "Sure."

The two went into and imaginary battle between Mandalorians and Gammoreans. Soon they played with his toy ships, blasting Corellian bombers and cruisers to pieces.

"One day I'm going to see the whole Galaxy," Jan said holding a blockade runner in her palm.

"Me too," Kyle said, "I'm going to be a hero someday."

"Padme said that the Republic is gone," Jan said, "An Emperor is in control now."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and that the Empire is bad," She explained, "When I grow up I'm going to kill the Empire, and save the Republic."

"That's what I'm going to do!" Kyle protested.

"We'll do it together," Jan said, "We will see the whole Galaxy and fight in big battles."

"Okay," Kyle said "You know, for a girl, you're not that bad."

"You're not bad for a boy."

"Let's be friends," Kyle said, "Then we really can see the whole galaxy together."

"Okay," Jan stuck out her hand, "Friends?"

"Friends."

They shook on it, vowing to be the best of friends forever.

* * *

When the _Peace Maker_ was fully repaired it was time for them to leave Sulon.

"I hope everything turns out alright for you Padme," Morgan said.

"I'm sure it will," She said, "I pray that you and your son prosper greatly."

Thank you my lady," Morgan said.

Derek walked up to the man, "Thank you for the help."

"It was the least I could do."

"So long Morgan," He said shaking his hand.

Jan looked at Kyle, "Goodbye Kyle," she said tearfully.

"Bye Jan," He said, and the two friends hugged.

Derek and Morgan looked at both of them, "looks like they did get along fine," Morgan smiled.

"Remember we are going to save the Republic and save the galaxy together," Kyle said to Jan.

"I remember," She replied," We'll we meet again one day."

"Of course we will."

"Okay," She turned and headed onto the ship.

Morgan and Kyle watched as they lifted off, and disappeared into the horizon.

"Took a fancy to that girl didn't you Kyle?"

"She was alright," Kyle said, "One day I'm going to marry her."

Morgan laughed at his son's little vow, "Maybe someday you'll see her again."

* * *

_15 years later_

"How many are left?" Kyle asked his fellow Stormtrooper.

"Most are dead sir," He replied, "We have captured some, but there seems to be one Rebel putting up a lot of trouble."

Kyle sighed, "Take to prisoners, "I'll handle this."

He walked into the dark base. The walls were riddled with blaster holes. The bodies of troopers and Rebels lay everywhere; their blood forming into deep red pools. He stepped over the remains of several troopers. They lay practically on top of one another; holes were burned deep into their chests. It was obviously the work of the troublesome Rebel. Kyle pulled out his blaster. Judging from the bodies, this rebel was a good shot.

He turned abruptly and fired at the presence he felt behind him. A mangled blaster skittered to the floor, but nothing else moved from the shadows. Kyle walked closer into the corner of the room.

Big mistake.

The Rebel charged from the darkness, and pushed him to the floor. His helmet rolled off, as he wrestled with the person. He flipped the Rebel over, and finally got a look at him

It wasn't a he, it was a she. The woman was young, close to his age, with brown hair and amazing blue eyes. Where had he seen those eyes before? She was pretty, whoever she was, but it wasn't her looks that intrigued him, it was her spirit. This woman was either the craziest or bravest person he had ever met.

He should kill her right then, or take her as a prisoner, but something told him not to. She was a Rebel, the Rebellion had murdered his father, but he couldn't kill her. She didn't deserve that.

Jan struggled against the man, trying to break free. Why hadn't he killed her yet? Who was he anyway? The Imperial had light brown hair, and brown eyes that looked at her, not with anger, but respect.

Kyle to his feet, and picked up his fallen helmet.

"Listen, whoever you are," He said, "If you can fly, find a ship and get out of here."

"You're letting me go?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just go," He said

She didn't move.

"Go, before I change my mind."

The woman ran off, leaving Kyle alone in the base.

When he got back to his fellow Stormtroopers, they were loading the prisoners onto the ships like cargo.

"Did you find the Rebel," The trooper asked.

"Yes," Kyle said, "He's dead," he lied.

"Excellent, Sergeant Trinian will be pleased."

The trooper turned away while Kyle looked back at the base. Something told him he had seen that woman before. He also knew that he would see her again.

* * *

Sequal or no sequal, what do you think?


	2. Author's Note: HELP!

Just to let all of my fans know, I plan to write a sequel for this. Problem is, I need ideas. I have a general idea as to where I want it to be, meaning when Kyle meets Jan again on the Star of the Empire, but I need help with what should happen, and if I should have flashbacks of them as kids again.

All Ideas, big or small, sad or funny, will be appreciated and will be given much and if used, you will be given credit. Thanks to all of my reviewers.

Tinúviel Undomiel.


End file.
